John Corry
John Corry (?1770-1825 fl.) was an Irish poet and miscellaneous writer. Life Corry was born near Ravensdale, County Louth. A self-taught writer, he published his first book (a collection of poetry) by subscription. As an adult he went to Dublin, where he worked as a journalist. About 1797 he moved to London, where he worked as a professional writer. His history after 1825 is unknown. Writing Most of Corry's works were published anonymously. Besides editing a periodical, he wrote: the text for the History of Liverpool (1810), published by Thomas Troughton; volume I. of the History of Bristol, 2 vols. (1816), the second volume being supplied by John Evans; and a History of Macclesfield (1817). More ambitious was the History of Lancashire, 2 vols. (1825), with a dedication to George IV. It was, however, derivative of a work of Matthew Gregson, of 1817. His book The Detector of Quackery (1802) was a criticism of medical frauds and quackery of his day.Keen, Paul. (2012). Literature, Commerce, and the Spectacle of Modernity, 1750-1800. Cambridge University Press. pp. 194-195. ISBN 978-1-107-01667-5 Publications Poetry *''Odes and Elegies: Descriptive & sentimental: with The patriot, a poem''. Newry, Ireland: R. Moffat, 1797. *''The Patriot: A poem'' (by "A citizen of the world"). London: J. Ridgway, 1798. Novels *''The Adventures of Felix and Rosarito; or, The triumph of love and friendship''. London: B. Crosby, 1782, 1802. *''The Gardener's Daughter of Worcester; or, The miseries of seduction. A moral tale''. London: T. Newdling, for Champante and Whitrow, et al, 1800? * Edwy and Bertha; or, The force of connubial love London: B. Crosby, 1802. *''Memoirs of Alfred Berkley; or, The danger of dissipation''. London: R. Dutton, B. Crosby, J.F. Hughes, et al, 1802. *''Sebastian and Zeila; or, The captive liberated by female generosity''. London: B. Crosby, 1802. *''The History of Henry Thomson; or, The reward of filial affection. London: B. Crosby, 1803. *''The Vale of Clwyd; or, The pleasures of retirement: A Welch tale. London: B. Crosby, Champtante, R. Ogle, et al, 1803? * The Suicide; or, The progress of error: A moral tale. London: privately published, 1805?. *''The Mysterious Gentleman Farmer; or, The disguises of love: A novel''. (3 volumes), London: B. Crosby, 1808. * The Elopement; or, the Imprudent connexion; containing the adventures of Edmund and Letitia .., London: privately published, 1810?. Non-fiction *''The Life of George Washington: Late President and Commander in Chief of the armies of the United States of America. (2 volumes), London: J.W. Myers, or G. Kearsley, 1800; New York: John Low, 1807; (1 volume), New York: M'Carty & White, 1809; Poughkeepsie, NY: Paraclete Potter, 1812. *''A Satirical View of London. London: Kearsley, 1801; London: R. Ogle, 1804; London: R. Dutton, 1809; London: J. Ferguson, 1815. *''The Detector of Quackery. London: B. Crosby, 1802. **also published as [https://archive.org/details/101208887.nlm.nih.gov ''Quack Doctors Dissected]. London, G.F. Harris, for Champante & Withrow, 1810. *''The Life of William Cowper" With critical observation on his poems. London: B. Crosby, 1803. *''The Life of Joseph Priestly. Brimingham, UK: Willis, Grafton, 1804. *''Strictures on the Expedience of the Addingtonian Extinguisher'' Lord Sidmouth's Protestant Dissenting Bill. London: C. Craddock & W. Joy, Macclesfield, 1811. *''The History of Bristol: Civil and ecclesiastical''. Bristol, UK: W. Sheppard, 1816. Volume I, Volume II *"Memoir of John Collier" in The Works of Tim Bobbin: In prose and verse. Rochdale, Lancashire UK: J. Westall, 1819; Manchester, UK: John Heywood / London: Simkin, 1862. * The English Metropolis; or, London in the year 1820. London: Barnard & Farley, for Sherwood, Neely & Jones, 1820. *''The History of Lancashire''. London: G.B. Whittaker, 1825 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search result = au:John Corry, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 19, 2016. * Tales for the Amusement of Young Persons, London, 1802. See also *List of Irish poets References . Wikisource, Web, May 19, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *John Corry (1770 ca.-1825 fl.) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *John Corry at Poetry Nook (39 poems) * Corry, John Category:18th-century Irish people Category:19th-century Irish people Category:Critics of alternative medicine Category:Irish writers Category:18th-century poets Category:Irish poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets